


La faute au Cairn

by Ahelya



Category: Astérix et le secret de la potion magique, Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Après le film, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Les druides et leurs apprentis, Maître et disciple, Present Tense, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Un jour, Astérix voit Pectine manier pots et autres ustensiles dans la hutte de leur druide comme si elle était chez elle et Panoramix l'entend dire : « C'était bien la peine de courir partout et aussi loin alors qu'on avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait chez nous... »Ou...Panoramix et Pectine après le film...





	La faute au Cairn

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Faute ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.  
> Cet OS a été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une grosse heure (premier jet).

**La faute au Cairn**

« Mon cairn ! »

Le cri résonne dans tout le village et interrompt même le début de l'habituelle dispute sur la fraicheur des poissons d'Ordralfabétix. On se regarde. Certains courent jusqu'à la hutte de Panoramix. Les autres restent là où ils sont, les bras un peu ballants, parce qu'on finira bien par leur dire ce qu'ils se passent de toute façon. Pas besoin de courir jusqu'à la maison de leur druide. Ceux qui ont décidé de se précipiter jusqu'à la hutte trouve leur druide assis par terre et en train d'empiler des cailloux les uns sur les autres en ronchonnant.

« Tout va bien Panoramix ? » demande Astérix.

Après cette chute et cette jambe cassée, mieux vaut sans doute se méfier.

Panoramix ne répond pas. Il préfère jeter un coup d'œil furieux sur le côté. Astérix suit son regard. Les enfants du village se cachent, mal, derrière l'une des maisons toute proche de celle du druide. Ce sont sans aucun doute eux les coupables. Astérix s'approche d'eux. Les enfants sortent de leur cachette, tête baissée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont devant Panoramix en train de s'excuser. Le druide les punit légèrement mais plus pour leur fuite que pour le cairn. Ce n'est pas comme si les enfants comprenaient vraiment en quoi il est important.

Mais trois jours plus tard, alors que Panoramix est sur le point de partir en forêt, il remarque que le cairn est à nouveau détruit. Il soupire et le reconstruit avant de reprendre sa route. Il n'a pas encore passé la porte du village qu'il entend :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces cailloux devant chez toi Dicotilédine ?

-C'est Pectine. Je ne sais pas encore quelle lubie elle a à l'esprit mais elle veut faire une machine pour empiler des cailloux les uns sur les autres. »

Oubliée la sortie en forêt, Panoramix préfère rester au village pour le moment. Quelques instants plus tard, il est devant la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine (1). Pectine est là. Une de ses machines dont elle a le secret juste à côté d'elle. La machine est en train d'empiler des pierres les unes sur les autres mais la tour tombe très rapidement. Pectine soupire et recommence après avoir fait quelques réglages sur sa machine.

« Pectine. » appelle Panoramix.

La petite fille sursaute et se retourne. Son visage s'éclaire quand elle le voit et elle courre jusqu'à lui avec sa machine dans les mains. Elle lui montre l'engin et commence à se lancer dans une longue explication. La machine est pour Panoramix, parce qu'elle est désolée d'avoir fait tomber le cairn avec les autres enfants alors qu'elle sait que le cairn est important pour lui. Le problème, c'est que le cairn tombe souvent alors même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi c'est important, elle a fait une machine pour Panoramix. Comme ça, il n'aura pas besoin de devoir tout le temps reconstruire le cairn. Mais il y a un problème. La machine ne fonctionne pas. Les cailloux tombent tout le temps et Pectine ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais promis, juré, elle finira par trouver. Il faut juste que Panoramix attende encore un peu.

« Pectine. » dit Panoramix en posant la main sur son épaule droite.

Elle se tait. Panoramix l'observe pendant un long moment. Elle est brillante cette petite fille. Il a vite remarqué qu'elle avait l'esprit vif. Mais quand elle se lance dans une explication ou quand elle est excitée par quelque chose, Pectine parle vite, très vite, trop vite. Panoramix est l'une des rares personnes au village qui réussit à la suivre même s'il a parfois du mal à comprendre où la mène son esprit et les multiples idées qui naissent d'il ne sait quelle tempête qu'il semble y avoir dans son petit crâne.

Panoramix pense alors à un sort qui ne sert à rien. A Sulfurix. A des secrets qui ne peuvent se transmettre que de bouches de druide à oreilles de druide. A Ana et Aifé. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'a pas pensé à Ana et Aifé. Le souvenir le mène tout naturellement à l'île de Sein et à la forêt des Carnutes. La forêt des Carnutes qui est interdite au non-druide… Et aux femmes évidemment. L'île de Sein qui est interdite au non-druide… Et aux hommes évidemment (2).

« Pectine, je vais en forêt. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Pectine jette un coup d'œil aux cailloux qui se trouvent devant la maison de ses parents.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. » ajoute rapidement Panoramix tout en espérant qu'elle accepte.

Pectine secoue tristement la tête. Elle lâche la machine qu'elle a encore dans les mains.

« Ça ne marche pas pour le moment. Peut-être que c'est mieux si je fais autre chose. Je peux recommencer plus tard n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesce. Elle sourit. Ils partent tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Panoramix fait un détour par la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine avant d'aller en forêt. Pictine est devant la maison. Les pierres s'empilent mais la tour tombe toujours. Panoramix n'a même pas besoin de l'appeler cette fois. Elle a remarqué son arrivée et elle abandonne sa machine et ses cailloux pour l'accompagner en forêt. Au retour, c'est elle qui porte son panier rempli de plantes qu'ils ont cueilli ensemble. Elle répète lentement le nom de chacune des herbes et les vertus qui leur sont associées. Elle ne se trompe pas.

Le jour suivant, il ne s'arrête même pas devant la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine. Pectine l'a vu arriver et elle trottine prestement vers lui puis ils partent tous les deux en forêt.

Les jours passent. Panoramix n'a bientôt plus besoin de faire de détour par la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine. Pectine sait quand il part et elle l'attend devant sa maison, juste à côté du cairn. Il la surprend souvent en train d'observer le monticule de pierres mais elle ne pose aucune question à ce sujet. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange. Quand ils sont ensemble dans la forêt ou dans sa hutte, elle a toujours plein de questions au bord des lèvres. Sur les plantes. Sur les animaux. Sur le village. Sur leur histoire… Même sur les romains et César ! Mais elle ne pose jamais de questions sur le cairn. Elle ne le touche pas non plus. Même quand elle le trouve détruit. Dans ces moments-là, elle l'appelle et Panoramix s'assoit par terre pour le reconstruire sous son regard attentif.

Astérix est bien sûr le premier à comprendre ce qui se passe. Il ne dit rien au début mais Panoramix surprend son regard sur eux à plusieurs reprises et dès qu'il les voit ensemble dans la forêt, un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un jour, alors qu'il vient dans sa hutte pour récupérer une nouvelle gourde de potion magique, Astérix voit Pectine manier pots et autres ustensiles comme si elle était chez elle et Panoramix l'entend dire :

« C'était bien la peine de courir partout et aussi loin alors qu'on avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait chez nous. »

Panoramix garde le silence. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre.

Obélix comprend rapidement lui aussi. Un jour où il vient voir Panoramix parce qu'Idéfix ne se sent pas bien, il dit :

« Je vais peut-être enfin réussir à avoir de la potion magique. »

Pectine est en train de mettre des herbes à sécher alors que Panoramix examine Idéfix. Le cri est commun.

« Non, Obélix. Non. »

Il ronchonne évidemment mais on dirait presque qu'il sourit en même temps. Quant à Idéfix, sa soudaine maladie disparait soudainement et il se met à japper joyeusement.

Le village entier finit par lui aussi comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Pas tous évidemment et pas à la même vitesse pour chacun mais Panoramix se rend bien compte que quelque chose change. Il y a maintenant un respect étrange dans la manière dont les femmes et les hommes du village s'adresse à Pectine et qui n'est pas présent dans leurs interactions avec les autres enfants.

Bonemine, le prend tout de même à parti un jour, après que Panoramix ait emmené Pectine cueillir du gui une nuit de pleine lune.

« Bon. Panoramix, c'est vrai qu'on a rien dit jusqu'à maintenant mais il est peut-être temps de vous poser quelques questions. C'est quoi vos intentions envers la petite ? »

La question le surprend tellement qu'il reste d'abord silencieux.

« Vous l'emmenez en forêt pendant la nuit maintenant, continue Bonemine. Il y a des gens qui pourraient commencer à se poser des questions vous savez. »

Panoramix émet alors un cri étranglé et indigné. Qu'est-ce que Bonnemine essaie de sous-entendre au juste ? Pectine est une enfant ! C'est ce qu'il finit par lui dire.

« Si vous croyez que ça en arrête certains. Je parle pas de vous évidemment, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant qu'il pousse un nouveau cri étranglé et indigné, mais on sait tous que y'a des villages où ça arrive. »

Bonemine, ensuite, soupire.

« Sa mère commence à se poser des questions, vous savez. Elle pense avoir compris ce qui se passe mais en même temps, elle se dit qu'elle se trompe peut-être alors répondez à ma question que je lui transmette une réponse. ça devrait la rassurer. »

Panoramix réfléchit.

« Je parle et enseigne. Pectine écoute et apprend mais seul Toutatis, Belenos, Ana et Belisama savent où ce chemin nous mènera. »

Bonemine lève les yeux au ciel et murmure :

« Les Druides... »

Elle ne lui pose pourtant pas de questions supplémentaires et elle s'en va.

C'est étrangement Pectine qui est la dernière à comprendre ce qui se passe. Les romains ont attaqué quelques jours plus tôt. Elle semble soucieuse depuis ce jour-là et Panoramix ne sait pas pourquoi. Il ne lui a pas demandé son aide quand il a préparé la potion. C'est peut-être pour ça.

Ils sont en train de cueillir des champignons dans la forêt quand elle se décide enfin à lui dire ce qui ne va pas. Les mots coulent comme un torrent furieux, si rapide que Panoramix a dû mal à la suivre mais il finit par comprendre quel est le problème. Elle lui parle de la potion magique et de son secret qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier alors que Panoramix lui a dit qu'elle finirait par le faire.

« Pectine. » dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule droite.

Elle se calme immédiatement. Parfois, il trouve étrange le pouvoir que ce simple geste associé à son prénom a sur elle.

« Pectine, lui dit-il, tu n'as jamais pensé que cela ne me posait aucun problème ? »

Elle se renfrogne.

« Pourquoi je penserais une chose pareille ? »

Ah les pourquoi de Pectine. Il les a souvent entendus pendant leurs leçons dans la forêt et il sait que ces « pourquoi » les frustrent tout autant l'un que l'autre parfois.

« Personne ne doit connaitre le secret de la potion magique, ajoute-t-elle, à part vous et votre apprenti. »

Il sourit.

« Et c'est bien le cas. » réplique-t-il.

Elle se renfrogne encore plus.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Et ça la fruste. Ça la frustre énormément. Il le voit bien. Il lui pose alors une question sur une leçon qu'il lui a donné quatre jours plus tôt et elle répond à la perfection.

« C'est exact jeune _bandrui_. Bravo. »

Elle sourit, fière de sa bonne réponse puis fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

« _Bandrui_. Je ne connais pas ce mot.

-Il veut dire femme-druide. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Sa bouche forme un « o » muet.

« Mais je croyais… Le panneau de la forêt des carnutes… »

Panoramix lui parle alors de l'île de Sein et de ses druidesses. Il lui dit que comme la forêt des carnutes, l'île est interdite au non-druide… Et aux hommes évidemment ! Comme d'habitude, elle l'écoute attentivement.

Ils reprennent ensuite leur cueillette de champignons. L'ambiance est plus calme maintenant.

« J'ai une question, Panoramix. » dit soudain Pectine.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui pose une question évidemment mais elle semble étrangement solennelle et cela inquiète un peu Panoramix.

« Et donc, en fait, le cairn, il veut dire quoi ? »

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Les parents de Pictine se nomme Glucidix et Dicotilédine parce que, et je cite wikipedia : Les pectines (du grec ancien πηκτός / pêktós, « épaissi, caillé »), ou plus largement les substances pectiques, sont des polyosides, rattachées aux glucides. Ce sont des substances exclusivement d'origine végétale. Les pectines sont présentes en grande quantité dans les parois primaires des dicotylédones, et en particulier dans les parois végétales de nombreux fruits et légumes
> 
> 2- Aifé est une druidesse-guerrière de la mythologie irlandaise et Ana, une déesse-mère gauloise (équivalent de Gaïa). L'île de Sein est une île au large de l'Armorique où vivaient des druidesses mythiques, les Gallisenae.


End file.
